Like Father, Like Son
by Sami Marie
Summary: Written for TV Prompt Bonus Challenge # 1 This one is focused on Hotch and Jack's relationship


**Title: Like Father, Like Son**

**Prompt: Bonus Challenge #1 MASH: Dear Dad**

**A/N: So I've been tempted to write something along these lines for awhile now which explains why I was able to crank this out so fast. the only difference between this and my orginal idea is that it's not all from Jack's point of view which was my orginal intention. It's all good though and what's even better is that I've got ideas for this same prompt for other characters so look more of these soon. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Like Father, Like Son**

It seems like only yesterday Hayley told me she was pregnant but that's not the case. No my son's graduating high school today in about three hours to be exact and here I find myself in my office at home rereading the letter he swung by and left for me at work last week. The team and I had been out on a case until yesterday so I wasn't able to read it for the first time until last night. I've read it about four or five times since then but nonetheless here it is in my hands once again. Emily's still getting ready so it's not like I have anything better to do. Besides I'm quite sure I could never get tired of reading it. With that in mind you'll have to excuse me because I'm going to read it one more time.

_Dear Dad,_

_Here I am 18 years, all grown up as Mom likes to say, less than a week away from my high school graduation. In August I'll be off at Georgetown studying pre-law, like father like son as Mom again likes to say. Excited would be an understatement to say the least but what I find myself thinking about the most surprises me because it's not about what lies ahead of me it's about what's happened in the past._

_First and foremost before I go on Dad I want to make one thing clear: I've never blamed you nor have I ever resented you for not being around as often for me as I know you would've liked or I would've liked for that matter. I know Mom has despite her best intentions not to, but again I want you to know that I don't. The reason I don't harbor any resentment is rather simple in order for me to resent you I would have to doubt that you love me, and I have never doubted your love for me, not for a single second. _

_Second, I also want to make it clear that I never resented your job for taking you away so much because I know how dedicated you were and still are. That's not something to hate that's something to admire simply because you've made the world just a little safer for me and everyone else by being so dedicated to your job. I'll be the first one to admit that I never had a good grasp of exactly what you did for a living until I was 11, that's when you came too close to dying. That unsub as you and your team like to call him had you for over a week and when is saw you in the hospital I nearly didn't recognize you but still more than fear I felt pride. Blame it on youthful adolescence if you will but I remember bragging to my friends about how you had survived. Once you were released from the hospital I remember you sitting down with me and letting me ask you any question I wanted about your work. I've spent the past seven years since then completely fascinated by your job and I can only hope that after I'm through with law school I find my purpose just like you have so obviously done. _

_Lastly, before I end this because quite frankly this i way too sentimental for either one of us, I want to thank you for being my dad. More importantly for doing the best that you could do because as I've told you in the past the time I did spend with you, as little as it was especially when I was younger, was wonderful. When you were with me you let work go, you weren't an FBI Agent then you were my dad and I got to tell you that guy's almost as cool as the FBI Agent you are._

_Love,_

_Jack_

"Aaron," I heard Emily say from the doorway as I finished reading the last line.

"Come on let's go," She said as I looked up from the letter and smiled at her standing by my desk.

Still smiling I tucked the letter into the pocket of my suit jacket and followed her to the car. It was time to go see my son walk across the stage and get his diploma.


End file.
